Sonia the Hedgehog(main series)
Sonia the Hedgehog(not to be confused with Sonia Acorn'')'' is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an fuschia pink-colored anthropomorphic hedgehog with pink spikes and hair of the same color. She is the sister of Sonic and Manic the Hedgehog and the adoptive sister of bluebell woods, as well as the daughter of Queen Aleena. Appearance Sonia is a slim, anthropomorphic hedgehog with fuschia pink fur, pink hair in a style of full fringes, peach skin she originaliy had black but now she has a purple colored eyes. in the sonic underground cartoon Sonia wore a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. Unlike most Sonic characters who wear short gloves, hers are long purple ones, and go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves. Sonia also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red.seance a redesign she looked mostliy liked her original disign she does have spines in the redesign but the tips are the same color as her hair.now she weares a white dress with blue trim and a blue belt white gloves with a gold ring-like bracelet on her right wrist white leggings blue legwarmers and white shoes with blue details.one more thing she did get taller Personality As she was raised with luxury and wealth, Sonia tends to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl. Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother" due to being raised in a polite society. Despite all this, Sonia has been shown to like performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics. Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles (although she sometimes thinks of them as nothing more than pains). Powers and abilities Sonia is physically the strongest of her siblings. She is able to lift heavy objects as well as destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She does not have Sonic's speed, but is able to use the "Sonia Spin", where she spins in a cyclonic manner. She also has a photographic memory. In other media Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing In the Wii and Steam versions of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Sonia appears on a playing card representing the Queen of Diamonds which can be spotted on the ground of the race track, Roulette Road. Sonia's head was taken from a piece of fan art from deviantART.com drawn by a user formerly known as Lightning_duchess and RianaLD ( Now ArtByRiana). Steve Lycett, Game director commented on the cameo by saying; "We take these things seriously at Sumo and will be contacting the original artist directly to offer our sincere apologies to her, this was entirely unintentional. Not much else I can really add!" Pure speculation indicates that designers may have thought it was Amy (since other Queen of Diamonds cards in the game depict Amy) and thought the picture was official Sega artwork. More speculation reveals there may have been a Sonic Underground fan on staff who put the card in there as a little treat to those who remember the decade old cartoon show and may have forgotten to ask permission.�� Trivia * In the episode "The Jewel of the Crown", Sonia is mistakenly shown to have tan skin on her stomach. She is shown to not have any visible skin on her stomach in "The Big Melt" and "Flying Fortress". * In the opening theme, a young Sonia is shown riding a tricycle with tan arms and legs. * Sonia is the only major female protagonist to be voiced by a male; she is voiced by Jaleel White in English, along with her brothers. ** Her voice is almost identical to that of Steve Urkel, Jaleel White's most iconic character, especially during the later seasons of Family Matters. ** However, Sonia is sung by an actual female, Louise Vallance. * Sonia's story-and that of the Sonic Underground series-was intended to be resolved in a single-issue story that was going to be included in Sonic Universe #50, but this was later abandoned. ** Sonia is the only triplet to have a neck while Manic and Sonic don't have one. ** Sonia's singing voice is so remarkably different from her regular voice that it sounds country-like, as opposed to Sonia's normal high pitched, "girlfriend" voice. However, in "Fun in the Sun", she can sing very low. ** she was mistooken for hastunie miku and was used in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade arc but it was worth it design comparison official(original) redesign Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Other Powers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Royalty Category:Cannon characters who have been redesigned